


【有爱就能谈恋爱】（七）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Kudos: 1





	【有爱就能谈恋爱】（七）

【有爱就能谈恋爱】（七）

解雨臣来到酒馆的时候，正好半夜二时。  
外面下着小雨 解雨臣手撑着雨伞，抬头看一眼楼上中间的那房间 灯没开，里面乌漆抹黑的，窗户微微掩着，又低头看了一眼手表，这个时间，估计人儿还在熟睡。  
依照张艺兴的指示，走到酒馆店面的邮箱里取钥匙，收了雨伞拉开旁边楼梯的铁门，铁门响得亮，解雨臣不禁停顿一下，放轻力度小心翼翼地拉开，然后轻手轻脚地走了上去。  
楼上有三间房，二话不说直接前往二号房门，解雨臣手持着雨伞，用伞柄敲了敲门，屋里没反应，然后小力地扭动着门把，确认人儿有好好地上锁后，才用钥匙解锁。  
明明才入住没半天，房间里就充满了他娇妻的味道。  
庄睿的体香不属于甜腻，也不特别芬香，像雨后的嫩草铺着雾水般清新脱俗，透着浅浅的清香爽气，和一丝淡淡的药味混淆在一起，形成了独特的香味。  
也许药物的味道让人不好受，可解雨臣偏偏对这人儿的香味着迷。  
解雨臣一进门就感觉空调开得有点低，整个房间冰凉得很，他怕惊扰人儿，没开灯，借着街灯的照耀摸到了遥控器，马上替人将温度调高几度。  
庄睿怕黑，平时睡觉都爱留着一盏灯，太强烈的光线直射也会造成他偏头痛发作，亏这房间还有街灯柔柔地从窗户照射进来，这是蛮值得欣慰的。  
床上的人儿睡得熟，裏着被子对着门口侧躺着，只露出下巴以上的部分，眼睛和嘴唇都闭得紧，眉头皱成曲线，似乎因为陌生环境和陌生床铺导致睡得不怎么踏实。  
解雨臣走了过去，拂开人儿的刘海，抚摸了一下娇妻的额头和脖子，没有发烫也没有冒冷汗，呼吸频率正常，这才不禁松了一口气。  
解雨臣撂下雨伞，在不大的空间里渡几圈了解环境，浴室里放了几套用收纳袋装着的干净衣服，庄睿刚用过的浴巾还透着湿气，上面留有淡淡的沐浴露香味。  
桌子上那保鲜纸包着的三明治一块都没有动过，这是张艺兴担心庄睿半夜饿醒了，没东西吃而特意准备的，旁边也依照解雨臣的要求搁下了庄睿的头疼药、胃药等药物，还有一瓶装着热水的保温瓶。  
解雨臣内心真心感谢他表嫂把人照顾得好，在想着过几天得亲自去致谢。  
就在他盘点着娇妻的药物有没有出错时，床上的人儿哼唧一声，裹被子的手拉紧了一下，解雨臣闻声靠过去，抚摸着他的背部轻喊了一声娇妻的名字。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”  
庄睿缩着身子，迷迷糊糊地从梦中醒来，先是被突然闯进他房间的人惊了一下，恍恍惚惚才发现眼前人是自己的夫君，声音顿时变得黏糯了几分，在床上扭了扭身体，带着撒娇地口气嘟囔着。  
“渴……”  
“嗯，等等。”  
解雨臣温柔地回应着，转过身拿起桌子上的保温瓶，里面的清水还热着，倒进保温盖里过去把人扶起， 然后给人喂了一口。  
庄睿手依旧冰凉，覆盖在解雨臣抓杯的手背上，还真得渴得慌，液体靠在唇边时很快就把温水喝光，嘴角边流了一点，解雨臣抬手把它擦掉，见人喝光水后撂下盖子，下意识搓了搓那只冰冷的手。  
也许是刚睡醒的缘故，庄睿眼睛湿湿眼角红红的，见到夫君他自然是很高兴，可是想到自己多半是因为这货才离家出走的，这时候，他应该生气才对。  
嗯，对，生气。  
庄睿下定决心抽回手，缓缓躺下床，背对着解雨臣。  
“怎么？生气了？”  
自然明白娇妻是在闹脾气，解雨臣有点委屈地戳了戳人儿的腰部，庄睿没有痒痒肉，对此攻击毫无反应。  
无奈地叹了一口气，解雨臣脱掉鞋子和带有水迹的外套，扔在旁边爬上了床 从背后一把抱住老婆，往对方的后颈亲了一口然后蹭了蹭，反过来向庄睿撒娇着。  
庄睿在解雨臣爬上床的时候已经脸红耳赤，顶着红彤彤的脸双手合在胸前，忍住想翻身往对方怀里挪去的冲动，因为他现在必须要生气。  
“……宝贝儿。”  
解雨臣在庄睿的耳边轻声叫着, 低沉的声音充满磁性和满满的男人味，气息喷在他的脖子上，瞬间爆发的荷尔蒙让庄睿的脸红得快爆炸，赌气维持不到三分钟，最终还是翻了身，脸庞蹭在那淡粉色的衬衫上，双手环抱着对方的腰。  
摸了摸怀里的脑袋，解雨臣看这软得不行的小糯米，忍不住把人抱得更紧，然后在他额头上落下一吻。  
“……爷爷让你来找我？”  
庄睿软绵绵地说着，感觉心有点累，缓缓闭上眼睛，享受着夫君怀抱里的温暖。  
“他不会再干扰你了。”  
解雨臣知道对方在担心着什么, 说话比平时的声量小了很多，形成了让人听着心跳加速的诱惑感。  
“你把病养好, 什么都别想，有我在。”  
“那……公司怎么办？”  
“别想。”解雨臣把人儿的脑袋压入胸膛里，摸着他圆圆的脑袋，“以后什么烦恼都交给我，你别想，什么都别想。”庄睿说到底还是惦记着公司的业务，这就是解雨臣为什么会让张艺兴暂时照顾庄睿的原因。  
庄睿离开，未尝不是件好事。  
他不能再让工作折磨着庄睿。  
偏头痛 除了光线和噪音的影响，其中原因说白了就是因为想东西想得多了，压力大，人放松不了，就很容易发作。  
解雨臣离开庄启明的办公楼后，前往了庄氏集团的大楼，走进庄睿的办公室，代替他打理一切事物。  
庄睿的小秘书不敢吭声，庄启明也不敢阻止,任由解雨臣擅自坐在庄总的座位上，打开电脑、文件、资料，把所有让庄睿头疼的事情一一解决。  
所有文件都处理好后，就已经是半夜了。  
解雨臣从早到晚一口饭都吃不下 , 想庄睿想得不行，在工作期间和张艺兴保持着通话，隔着屏幕听听他娇妻的声音也好，好不容易解决完所有问题，就马不停蹄地赶来酒馆看看庄睿。  
但这一切都值得。  
只要庄睿能够好好休息，好好养病，要他做什么他都愿意。  
“那我想你了怎么办？”  
庄睿黏黏糊糊地说着，眼眶湿了，蹭蹭衣裳，把眼泪都蹭在对方的衣服上。  
“我想你，想你想得我快疯了。”  
“真巧，我也是。”  
解雨臣闻了闻怀中人的香味，喜欢得不得了，想把人就这样永远抱着不撒手。  
经过庄睿和张艺兴的对话，解雨臣也在其中猜出个所然。  
庄睿就不明白他对他的心意吧？  
真是捧在手心怕摔坏，含在嘴里怕爆炸，这人儿脑袋总会胡思乱想些乱七八糟的东西  
谁都控制不了对方脑袋里想的事情。  
当然，解雨臣也不行。  
“庄睿。”在精灵耳上吻了吻，解雨臣小声的说着，“你记住，我是爱你的。”  
庄睿愣了一下，差点就被人的温柔体贴给蒙住，突然想起关键问题，一把推着人的胸膛，却怎么也推不了，反而被钳得更紧。  
“你撒谎。"庄睿急得快哭了，拼命想挣脱对方的怀抱，对方却死都不松手，“你骗人。”  
“我爱你。”  
见怀中人开始闹，解雨臣想安抚人儿，却不懂怎么下手，担心使劲过度会把人给弄疼了。  
“你不爱。”  
庄睿眼泪掉了下来，但拼力气他怎是解雨臣的对手，他越是反抗，对方就越是抱得紧，剧烈的动作导致整个床都在摇晃。  
“你骗人，你不爱。”“我爱你。”  
“你……撒谎……”  
庄睿开始哽咽起来，眼看挣扎徒然，他乏力，不挣扎了，换来哭得不由自主的眼泪和腔声。  
“你不爱我，你骗人。”  
解雨臣受不了这种音腔，放开了钳箍，低下头，吻住人儿的嘴唇，封住了庄睿一声又一声的哽咽。  
解雨臣不理人儿的拒绝，压着庄睿的后脑勺，舌头直接伸了进去，温柔地舔过口腔，主动挑逗里面的柔软。  
对方表面很抗拒，可是舌头却很快给予回应，身体软了不少，舌头交缠在一起，互相都舍不得离开那温暖的触感。  
因为庄睿还哭着，担心对方呼吸不来，解雨臣不想缠着太久，啾一声松开了嘴唇，然后吻去眼角上的眼泪。  
“宝贝儿别哭，我心疼。”  
庄睿啧啧两声，平静了不少，用被子胡乱地擦掉眼泪，露出一副被欺负得惨的模样。  
“你说你爱我，那你为什么……不想做……”  
说出来果然很羞耻，庄睿说话支支吾吾的，然后重新靠回胸膛里，不想见人。  
“我想。”  
解雨臣说话不含糊，他知道他再含糊不清，怀里人儿又得胡思乱想了。  
“我想，每次都想，每晚都想。"  
解雨臣何尝不是忍得辛苦。  
庄睿每次的挑逗都是致命的，解雨臣一面对这种挑逗都忍得想死，在浴室解决的同时，脑海里出现的尽是庄睿的样子。  
想象着自己把人压在床上用力抽插的情景；想象着人儿在他身下娇喘连连，用着软得不行的声音一口一声地喊着夫君；想象着人儿高潮时身体弓起，全身红彤的样子。  
解雨臣每次浴室解决，脑里全都是庄睿的一切。  
“可是，我更不愿看见你辛苦疼痛的表情，你疼 我心更疼。”  
怕他疼哭，怕他昏厥，怕他受伤，怕他身体承受不住……  
庄睿是他捧在手里的宝物，解雨臣疼爱着他，护着他，根本不能忍受对方受到一点儿的伤害 更何况是亲自让人儿受伤。  
庄睿每一次忍受头疼的表情，是他一生中最心疼万分、不可消磨的记忆。  
“所以，你答应我，先把身体养好，好吗？”  
庄睿待在他的怀里，默默地听着夫君说话，愣了半晌，眼睛又布满了水雾，伸出手重新抱着人的腰，把头埋了进去，小声地嘟囔着。  
“我乖乖养病就得了吧？”  
庄睿微微闭上眼睛 他第一次觉得，爷爷给他定的这个联婚，是正确的。  
“那你等我。”

TBC


End file.
